Edward Tonks Junior (SJTV)
Jackson "Jack" Potter, , (b. 1910) is a pure-blood or half-blood wizard, the youngest son of Henry Potter and the brother of Fleamont Potter. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor like the rest of his family. He is also a famed vampire and auror. Physical appearance Jack is youth in appearance, had brown hair and light skin. He was a short and somewhat stocky. Personality and Traits Jack is intelligent and has a great interest in Dark Arts and strove to gather as much knowledge as he could from it. He is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for both of his parents and his younger brother. He is shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. Jack has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most wizards and witches. Tim remains true and never goes back on his word. Tim is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. Jack is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies, which was rare for a Slytherin. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It was mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He can also be ruthless at times, and would strike down those who committed horrific acts. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical mastery:' Even at a young age, Jack was able to utilise magic without the use of a wand, move objects with his mind and is considered to be one of, if not, the most powerful wizard of his time, and he lived up to this title on many occasions. He proved himself capable of holding his own against Gellert Grindelwald, easily deflecting his most powerful spells. He possessed extensive knowledge of magic and its fields of research. *'Intellectual genius:' Jack is not only a great wizard, but also possessed a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. *'Occlumency:' Jack is proved to be excellent Occlumens, capable of effectively hiding his thoughts from Albus Dumbledore and Queenie Goldstein who were unable to look into his mind. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic:' Jack is also capable of using spells wandlessly and non-verbally, and displayed a proficiency for telekinesis: he used his hand to telekinetically sending several Death Eaters backward during the Battle of Hogwarts and choking the life out of Gellert Grindelwald. He is also able to capable of non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. *'Dark Arts:' Jack is highly proficient in the Dark Arts at all levels. On top of being able to cast curses, hexes and jinxes such as: Jelly-Legs Curse, Insect Jinx, Stickfast Hex, Tail-Growing Hex, Tickling Hex, Knockback Jinx, Revulsion Jinx and Tempest Jinx, he can cast more powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse and Disintegration Curse. He even used some of the Unforgivable Curses, such as the Imperius Curse on a Death Eater as well as the Cruciatus Curse on several occasions. He has never used the Killing Curse for obvious reasons, even against Death Eaters and Gellert Grindelward. *'Defence against the Dark Arts:' Jack is extremely adept in Defence Against the Dark Arts, having mastered all manners of spells, such as the: Stunning Spell, Disarming Charm, Cascading Jinx, Full Body-Bind Curse, and Reductor Curse. In fact, his Stunning Spell was so strong that opponents would get knocked out if they were hit directly. *'Spell creation:' Jack is known for having created unique magical spells and devices. His watch is considered to be unique, and is of his own invention, along with his compass and magical coin. He also created the Impediment Jinx and Oppugno Jinx. *'Potioneer:' Jack is proficient in potion-making being able to brew potions such as: Felix Felicis, Fire Protection Potion, Pepperup Potion, Sleeping Draught and Antidotes. *'Charms:' Jack appears to have been talented in Charms from a young age, displaying an impressive mastery of the Shield Charm surpassing that of many Ministry employees: his Shield Charms are so powerful that they were able to deflect curses. He can also cast other charms such as: Summoning Charm, Wand-Lighting Charm, Freezing Charm, Mending Charm, Confundus Charm, Memory Charm, Unlocking Charm, Refilling Charm, Protean Charm, Aguamenti, Deletrius, Fumos, Baubillious, Bombarda, Vermillious, the ability to render himself invisible without the use of an Invisibility cloak by using an extremely powerful Disillusionment Charm and also able to conjure an extremely powerful corporeal Patronus (in the form of a bat), which is regarded as a very advanced piece of magic as well as a sign of superior magical ability. He can also disguise it into a non-corporeal form to hide that fact, he is a vampire. *'Transfiguration:' Jack is taught transfiguration by Albus Dumbledore, and showed a particular talent in the subject even at a young age. He can perform Human Transfiguration, which is noted to be very difficult. He has also shown to be able to changes his clothes via transfiguration. *'Apparition:' Jack can transport himself from one place to another with pinpoint precision, even when locked in combat. He used this ability to avoid some of Gellert Grindelward's spells during their duel before counter-attacking. *'Flying:' Jack is able to fly without support, defying the law of magic that states objects can only fly through use of a flying charm. He frequently used his ability to fly throughout the Second Wizarding War. *'Duelling:' Jack is a very capable duellist, capable of defeating several Death Eaters at once effortlessly during the Battle of Hogwarts and survived. *'Healing magic:' Jack is able to effectively cast healing spells and could mend broken bones in less than sixty seconds. *'Muggle knowledge:' Jack has vast knowledge of muggles and muggle devices, technology, food and other things. This was due to the fact that he had lived among them for many years. Possessions *'Wand:' Jack's wand is made of pine with unicorn hair core. *'Pocket watch:' A magical watch that has the power to stop time with a simple click causing yellow waves to come off it and instantly frozen everything around him. *'Compass:' A magical compass that pointed to what he wanted most, rather than mere magnetic north. *'Coin:' A magical coin that acted as both a tracking device and a listening device. *'Journal:' This journal is owned by Jack. It is used to write down events that he had experienced and his life as a vampire. *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them:'' Jack owned a copy of this book, given to him by Newton Scamander himself along with a signed autograph. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (first mentioned) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' (appears on a Famous Wizard Card) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' (appears in portrait(s)) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' (appears on a Famous Wizard Card) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' (appears in portrait(s)) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (first appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' (mentioned only) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' (mentioned only) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' (appears in portrait(s)) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' (mentioned only) *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' (mentioned only) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay'' *''The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Wizards Category:1910 births Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-bloods Category:Single individuals Category:Sorted in the 1920s Category:Slytherins Sorted in the 1920s Category:Vampire attacks Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:First Wizarding War participants Category:Second Wizarding War participants Category:Head Boys Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Aurors Category:Blood Traitors Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Individuals who knew about Horcruxes Category:Occlumens Category:Order of Merlin recipients Category:Portraits Category:Healers Category:Wizarding supremacists Category:Spell inventors Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Potioneers Category:Potions Masters Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Global wizarding war Category:Murderers